Electronic devices and components have found numerous applications in life sciences, including chemistry and biology, especially for detection and measurement of various chemical and biological reactions and identification, detection, and measurement of various compounds. One such electronic device is referred to as an ion-sensitive field effect transistor (“ISFET”). ISFETs facilitate measurement of a hydrogen ion concentration of a solution (commonly denoted as “pH”).
More specifically, an ISFET is an impedance transformation device that operates in a manner similar to that of a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (“MOSFET”), and is particularly configured to selectively measure ion activity in a solution (e.g., hydrogen ions in the solution are the “analytes”).
With faster sampling data rates and higher densities of sensor arrays of ISFETs, large amounts of data may be produced. It is thus desirable to reduce memory consumption while maintaining the quality of data. A goal of at least certain methods discussed in detail below, among others, is to accurately capture data associated with a biological/chemical event, while reducing noise associated with the data. This goal may be achieved by implementing compression techniques described below. As a result, the amount of data stored may be reduced.